Ponderings
by BloomingViolets
Summary: PRDT. Conner wonders why Kira would choose Trent over him.


_Well, this is my first Conner/Kira fic! It's not my best writing ever, but please bear with me. I know it's not the best story ever, but hopefully I'll improve with time! The story doesn't really go with the timeline of the series. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

* * *

Conner sat on a stool next to Ethan at Hayley's Cyberspace, glaring at Kira and Trent across the room. Or rather, glaring at Trent. There were some things in life that he just didn't understand. 

Love was one of those things.

Normally, he wouldn't be pondering about the ways of love. Considering that he had pretty much the pick of the litter when it came to girls – he didn't need to wonder, the girls just came naturally, compelled by his charm. Never before had he had to work at getting a girl to notice him. That is, until he met her.

Kira Ford.

The _one girl _he was interested in only saw him as a friend. The _one_ _girl_ he actually, genuinely cared about didn't feel the same way he did. The _one girl_ he could actually see himself in a relationship with, wasn't interested in him that way. The _one girl_ he fell in love with, was in love with another guy.

What was wrong with that picture?

He just couldn't figure it out. It was the worst thing for Conner when he found out Kira had a thing for Trent. If you'd compare Trent to him, obviously Conner would be the better 'catch'. He had the natural charm, he had the looks and he certainly wouldn't let any harm come to her. It was even worse when the rangers found out he was the evil white ranger and Conner saw that Kira still had the intention of helping him.

And now that Trent was on their side again, _well,_ you can see how that turned out.

Life just didn't make any sense.

A noise from his wrist then caught the red ranger's attention. He glanced at Ethan and nodded to Kira and Trent across the room and quietly the four left to find a quiet secluded place.

Conner pressed the button that would allow communication on the other end. "What's up Dr. O?"

"Guys, there's trouble downtown."

"We're on it."

The four teens morphed and headed to where the battle was.

That battle was the worse one yet. The ugly disgusting monster that resembled what looked like a fish. And there were civilians running everywhere when the four arrived. Conner was fighting Tyrannodrones when he saw the monster aiming an attack at Kira – one that she wasn't aware of.

He didn't think. He just reacted. "Kira! Watch out!" Quickly pushing her out of the way, Conner took the hit that was meant for her.

"CONNER!" Was all he heard before everything went dark.

* * *

"Boy did he get lucky this time." 

"How long do you think it'll be, before he wakes up Dr. O?"

Voices were swarming all around him as Conner woke up to a hazy vision.

"Hey guys! Look he's waking up!"

That was Ethan's voice. The red ranger opened his eyes and saw the blue ranger towering over him. "AHHHH!"

Ethan jumped back, grabbing his ear; he obviously wasn't expecting the yell. "Conner! Jeez, what's the matter with you huh? What was that for?"

Dr. Oliver, Kira and Trent suddenly materialized out of nowhere, looks of concern on their faces. "You alright Conner?"

"Man, the guy wakes up and blows my eardrums off. Take about insanity," Ethan mumbled.

Conner groaned as he tried to sit up. Did he get run over by a truck or something? The red dino ranger looked at his surroundings and noticed that they were back in Dr. O's lab, "Sorry dude, but your face isn't the first thing I want to see when I wake up. It'll give me nightmares."

Dr. Oliver gave a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes at Conner's answer, "He'll be fine."

Kira glanced at Conner, her pretty face looking worried, "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck."

"You might as well had been," Ethan observed, concern for his friend overlooked his annoyance, "that attack was brutal. We were all afraid you got hit worse than you were."

The rangers talked for a few minutes more before everyone decided to head home. It had been a long day.

* * *

Conner was alone at the basketball court, two days later; his injuries had almost fully healed. As he was dribbling the ball, Conner heard some laughter coming from the sidewalk. He turned and saw Dr. Oliver and another man dressed in blue jeans and a red sweatshirt. 

Upon seeing the teenager, Tommy blinked.

"Conner?" he asked in a surprised tone, "Basketball? Aren't you usually at the soccer field?"

"Hey Dr. O," Conner responded, "I just needed a change today."

The man then coughed and Conner looked at him curiously. Tommy then realized that he hadn't introduced his friend yet. "Conner, I'd like you to meet Jason Scott. Jason, this is Conner, he's one of my students."

Jason extended his hand and met Conner's in a firm handshake.

"Hey, wait a sec! You're the original red ranger!" Conner exclaimed.

A look of surprise came across Jason's face and he turned to Tommy. "He the newbie?"

Tommy nodded.

Both of the other men turned to the red dino ranger. "So Conner, since you're playing basketball, I'm assuming you're having some troubles, frustrations, girl problems?" Tommy asked.

Conner nodded.

"You want to talk about it?"

Conner told the two men all that was on his mind, while Jason and Tommy listened thoughtfully.

"Well Conner," Jason stated while Tommy nodded in agreement, "all I can say is, just go with the flow. Kira will come around. Girls eventually do."

The red dino ranger slumped at the thought of waiting, "it's just so hard to see them together though."

The original red ranger patted Conner on the back; "I felt the same way when my Trini was seeing her ex-boyfriend back in high school. But look at us now," Jason held up his hand, on his fourth finger was a shiny gold ring, "don't worry so much Conner. Lots of red rangers end up with their yellow rangers. Trini and I ended up together, so did Rocky and Aisha. Andros and Ashley are married. So just be patient, Kira will come around."

* * *

The next day, Conner was kicking a ball around the soccer field when Kira approached him. 

"Hey Conner," she called.

Conner stopped kicking the ball and walked toward the yellow dino ranger. "Hey Kira."

The blonde paused in front of him, unsure of what to say. "Um, I-I uh, I just want to thank you for what you did the other day. It was really brave of you."

"It's no big deal Kira, I'd do it for Ethan too. I'm sure you guys would do the same for me."

Kira smiled the smile that seemed to always make Conner's heart beat faster. "Still, thanks Conner."

The yellow ranger reached up and gave the red ranger a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left.

Conner touched the spot where Kira had kissed him and grinned a wide smile. Maybe there was hope for him after all. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

_What'd you all think? I know, I know, not the greatest story written, but please review! I'd love comments on how to improve my writing!_


End file.
